brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/28 February 2013
9:38 CzechMate @DH Yes it is - it is "TM" 9:38 Darth henry o/ But LEGO TMd it. 9:39 CzechMate Yeah, but it is still a Trademark, thus a license. It won't be long until other brands use it and make proper action figures. 9:39 Darth henry I doubt it. Really doubt it. 9:40 CzechMate I wouldn't put it past them 9:41 Darth henry My LEGO package comes AFD :( That's too long. Welcome to the Brickipedia chat 9:42 Power Jim Hi Cligra 9:42 CzechMate @What does it include, DH? 9:43 Darth henry The promotional City helicopter, the MC set and a s9 minifig. I forgot to get pick-a-brick DDDDDD: 9:43 CzechMate The promo copter is pretty awful, IMO 9:44 Darth henry But it includes a fig :P 9:44 CzechMate Meh 9:44 Power Jim Can't ever beat a free fig. :P 9:45 BrickfilmNut I like the windscreen piece. 9:45 Jeyo Back 9:45 BrickfilmNut The rest isn't as good. :P 9:45 Darth henry Damn it D: 9:45 BrickfilmNut Hey Jeyo o/ Cligra o/ 9:45 Darth henry So today begins the SW promo -_- And I had to order it yesterday. 9:45 CzechMate The SW poly looks as about as good as the helicopter 9:46 Power Jim Do you think the Galaxy Squad article has the potential to be a C2? 9:46 Darth henry Oh NVM, the SW one doesn't include a fig. 9:46 CzechMate @PJ Maybe, c3 at heart, IMO 9:48 Darth henry I forgot to check the sale items as well. :/ I guess I was excited about makinng my first LEGO.com order. 9:48 IceMecaDragon the SW poly bag should come with wolffe 9:50 Darth henry Czech-You have the SpideyCYcle right? 9:50 CzechMate Yup And the Bugle /brag 9:50 Darth henry Ok, What are the black tentacle things? 9:50 CzechMate Why? :P They are meant to be bits of venom growing out of him. and the little brick made bits are venom spikes 9:51 Darth henry (I meant the brick-built things) 9:52 CzechMate As hazards and as a way of mutating others to have the Venom in them 9:52 Darth henry Oh. 9:52 CzechMate Are you editing the page? 9:52 Darth henry Nope. 9:53 IceMecaDragon 9:53 CzechMate Oh, so why the question? :P 9:53 Darth henry Curious. 9:53 CzechMate Whenever you have a Spidey question, I'm the one to ask I'm the Berrybrick of Spider-Man :3 9:54 Darth henry xP 9:54 IceMecaDragon spiderman 3 is the next level of hell 9:54 BrickfilmNut test: ;) IceMecaDragon has been kicked by Darth henry. 9:54 BrickfilmNut Good, it's working again. IceMecaDragon has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:55 BrickfilmNut @DH: Is "h***" allowed? I always thought it was. 9:55 IceMecaDragon ya me too 9:55 BrickfilmNut It's not censored. 9:55 IceMecaDragon nba 9:55 CzechMate It isn't considered rude enough for censor 9:56 Darth henry Whatever/ 9:56 BrickfilmNut I was about to suggest a "List of words unsuitable for chat", but soon realized how that could go bad. :P 9:56 Darth henry :P 9:56 CzechMate We don't really want to be considered religious bias. 9:56 IceMecaDragon i like heaven 9:56 BrickfilmNut I've heard it's supposed to be nice. :P 9:57 IceMecaDragon i might stay why you say i stay darth 9:59 Darth henry Because you said so. 10:00 IceMecaDragon i said maybe 10:00 BrickfilmNut You can create a separate list for those who are "unsure" 10:00 IceMecaDragon i said mega is staying 10:00 Darth henry Ok. Are admins here going to be unsysoped when we move? 10:00 BrickfilmNut Nope. 10:00 CzechMate I think we'll stay sysop to do maintenance, etc 10:01 BrickfilmNut "maintenance, etc." :P 10:01 Darth henry :P Like deleting "bad" pages. 10:02 BrickfilmNut DH, I can list some of the users whose decisions I know of, if you'd like. 10:02 Darth henry Ok. 10:02 Power Jim I g2g o/ 10:02 BrickfilmNut Well, I'm sure you already know that basically everyone with admin rights and above is moving. :P Bye Jim o/ 10:03 IceMecaDragon who is the person that keeps the wikia safe irnakk is staying 10:03 BrickfilmNut As is Mega 10:03 Power Jim Bye 10:03 BrickfilmNut Batgirl will be active on both wikis. Power Jim has left the chat. 10:03 IceMecaDragon here we go again (eyeroll) 10:04 Darth henry Safe? I can help keep this wiki "safe" :P 10:04 BrickfilmNut @IMD: Can you be more specific? Safe from what? 10:05 IceMecaDragon safe from people posting stuff we dont wany 10:05 BrickfilmNut Several of the admins will patrol the wiki occasionally. For a while, at least. 10:05 Darth henry *whispers* Before they get blocked. :P 10:06 IceMecaDragon if i was an admin i will protect both 10:06 BrickfilmNut Bilbo_Baggins?diff=1283098&oldid=1272384 Cool! :P 10:06 Darth henry Maybe you will be when we move. 10:06 BrickfilmNut He'd have to go through the same process as everyone else, though. 10:07 Darth henry Target Exclusive? 10:07 BrickfilmNut It would take a while @DH: Yep. And he comes with a nice blue vest! :D :P I'm not getting it regardless, though. :P 10:07 Darth henry :O Picture? 10:08 BrickfilmNut Target Whoops. :P I copy-pasted it without omitting the wikia formatting. :P 10:09 IceMecaDragon he is blue 10:09 Darth henry Shoot :/ If he would have been in a polybag, I would have got it. 10:09 BrickfilmNut :P 10:09 Darth henry But a $25 dollar movie? No. I can just watch a pirated version. 10:10 BrickfilmNut :O 10:10 Cligra You used to pay that for just the DD a few years back. *DVD 10:10 Darth henry http://ffilms.org/ Not a scam. 10:10 BrickfilmNut Still not going there. :P 10:10 Darth henry Has HP movies and others. Norton says it's fine as well as AVG. Your choice though. 10:11 BrickfilmNut There are... other reasons I don't feel comfortable going there. 10:12 Darth henry Like? (I'm not pressuring you, I'm just curious.) 10:13 Cligra Oh, I dunno, "the law"? 10:13 BrickfilmNut Well, copyright laws keep getting stricter and stricter. I don't want to get in trouble for viewing pirated material. I doubt it would actually happen, of course, but I want to be on the safe side. Per Cligra, too. :P 10:14 Darth henry But it's copyrighted. That probably means it isn't illegal. 10:15 IceMecaDragon h 10:15 Cligra ......That's.... Not how it works. :P IceMecaDragon has left the chat. 10:15 BrickfilmNut So they're giving it away for free? I doubt that's it. :P 10:15 Darth henry True. :/ I'll ask my parents about it. 10:16 Jeyo If you made a product, wouldn't you want people to pay you use it? How would you make money if people used it without paying? 10:16 Darth henry But isn't $20 for a movie way too much? BlueJay11 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 10:16 BrickfilmNut o/ 10:16 Darth henry If you want a few of them it can get way too costly. 10:16 BlueJay11 o/ 10:17 BrickfilmNut @DH: The same excuse can work for nearly anything. :P 10:17 Darth henry (I'm not justifying stealing it's just that it's kind of abusive.) 10:17 BrickfilmNut Not disagreeing with you, but I wanted to point that out. 10:17 BlueJay11 What is everyone up so late for? :S 10:17 CzechMate Only 5:17pm here 10:18 Darth henry Because I had coffee, a mocha and a nap :P 10:18 BrickfilmNut gtg o/ 10:18 BlueJay11 its 11:17pm in my country o/ BFN 10:18 Jeyo 10:18 PM here. BrickfilmNut has left the chat. 10:18 BlueJay11 :P 10:18 Darth henry 1:18 AM here. 10:18 Jeyo ...I see. :P 10:18 Darth henry :P 10:19 BlueJay11 @DH: What :O Legodude101 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 10:19 Jeyo o/ 10:19 BlueJay11 o/ Legodude 10:19 Cligra :P I just had a nap, and I'm doing fine. :P 10:19 Legodude101 File:TargetBilbo.png Where'd you find this Clig? 10:19 Cligra Target. 10:19 BlueJay11 :P 10:19 Cligra It was linked to previously. Somewhere in the maze of the chat convo. :P 10:20 Legodude101 Target? With what set? 10:20 Cligra With the DVD Blu Ray something else movie pack. 10:20 Darth henry A $25 movie (disgusted) 10:20 Cligra " $24.99 Online Price Free shipping when you spend $50" 10:20 CzechMate That isn't too bad 10:20 Legodude101 Movie? What movie? 10:21 Darth henry It is when you just spent all of your money on the MC set. 10:21 Cligra I look on it as a 15$ movie with a minifigure, and two 5$ gifts for people with newer movie technology than me. :P 10:21 Darth henry The Hobbit Bluray HD DVD pack. 10:21 Legodude101 OHHH That's great 10:22 Cligra Kinda like that Star Wars DVD with the young Han Solo minifigure from last year. 10:22 CzechMate Pretty good deal, IMO 10:22 Cligra Now, here's a question- should we create a page for the box set? It isn't exactly LEGO... 10:22 Legodude101 If only I weren't a real Hobbit fan. Because I'm waiting until the Fall until I purchase the DVD. Extended edition maaaannnnn :P 10:23 Cligra :P 10:23 BlueJay11 You mean a LEGO Hobbit movie 10:23 Legodude101 No The actual thing Which reminds me, wasn't there supposed to be a animated Hobbit short sometime back? 10:23 Cligra Dunno. 10:24 Darth henry CLigra- No. 10:24 BlueJay11 Really LEGO Bilbo Baggins with actual Hobbit movie neato 10:24 Darth henry Just mention on the page that the fig was included with the boxed movie set. 10:24 Legodude101 @BlueJay: Not any old Bilbo A Blue Bilbo! :P 10:25 Darth henry BluJay-PM *BlueJay 10:26 BlueJay11 I am writing my message DH :) 10:26 Darth henry Ok :) 10:28 Legodude101 It'd be cool if with the new wiki there would be a feature that showed when someone was typing a message 10:29 Darth henry Yeah, like FB. 10:29 Cligra All I can say is "Ewww, Faebook". :P 10:30 Legodude101 GTG 10:30 Cligra And I can't even say that right. (eyeroll) *Facebook 10:30 CzechMate "Faebook"? 10:30 Darth henry I don't like FB. Legodude101 has left the chat. 10:30 Cligra ^X10 10:30 CzechMate I do like FB100z though :P 10:30 Darth henry :P 10:31 CzechMate I almsnot thought you were talking aboity him. 10:31 Darth henry Cligra- We won't be leaving for a few months right? 10:31 CzechMate *oh god, how did I make such bad typos* 10:31 Cligra Hard to say. 10:32 Darth henry Will there be at least one more month? 10:32 Cligra It all kinda depends on when the lazy programming people actually DO something about setting up Bricki proper. :P 10:33 BlueJay11 Chat s glitching on me again :P Megalor has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 10:34 Darth henry Well it's 1:30 and I gtg. Darth henry has left the chat. Megalor has left the chat. 10:34 BlueJay11 Anyone intrested in joining my project http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BlueJay11/A_New_MMOG_Project!!!! 10:35 Jeyo I must go as well, I'm afriad. *afraid Irnakk has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 10:36 BlueJay11 o/ bye Jeyo 10:36 CzechMate Niooo 10:36 Irnakk hullo. o/ 10:36 BlueJay11 o/ Irnakk 10:36 Jeyo o/ 10:36 BlueJay11 :) Can I send you a PM Irnakk 10:36 Irnakk I'm so glad with what I bought at tolkienstore <3 sure Jeyo has left the chat. 10:37 CzechMate What'd you get? 10:39 Irnakk Ceremonial Eomer action figure,its a great figure :D ,Thorin 6 inch figure,and a huge Eomer Rohirrim flag <3 10:39 CzechMate Any LEGO on sale? 10:39 Irnakk Yes there was LEGO I didnt buy those since they dont sell the other products in different stores in my country so.. LEGO is like avaible in almost every toy store here :P 10:40 CzechMate Is it overpriced? 10:41 Irnakk pretty much :P But I didnt go to the store for LEGO,might aswell go to a different store if that was the case. Megalor has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 10:42 Irnakk o/ 10:42 Megalor I became rex 10:42 BlueJay11 o/ Megalor 10:43 Megalor Blue IMD is back read the comment he adde It says I returned 10:46 BlueJay11 Cool Megalor has left the chat. CzechMate has left the chat. 10:46 BlueJay11 PM updated Irnakk Czech left :( Megalor left :( :P 10:48 Irnakk baack 10:48 BlueJay11 o/ again 11:18 Cligra test 11:20 Irnakk :P Category:Wikia Chat logs